fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Daniel Williams
"Ore ga Sabaku (Eu serei o Juiz)"-Daniel Daniel foi um personagem introduzido no Fighter of Destiny durante a saga Time Space New Generation.Ele é filho de Athena e Jonathan,além de irmão de Seiko.Seu persona se chama Iron Head Ele é feito por Mamoru. História Depois dos eventos da saga Time Space New Generation,Daniel voltou para Sendai para sua família.Jonathan o treinou para que ele pudesse ter uma chance de derrotar Kyoko e enfrentar novamente Son.Algumas vezes,Daniel sentiu quando Hiryu e Samuda utilizaram seu golpe,mesmo que eles jamais tenham se visto. Persona Jonathan misteriosamente despareceu,enquanto Daniel e Seiko começaram a se sentirem perseguidos por espíritos. Athena tenta ao máximo descobrir o que está acontecendo com seus filhos,mas não consegue.Quando ela tenta usar seus poderes psíquicos para descobrir algo,ela vê que a alma de seus filhos havia saído do corpo,ficando muito assustada com isso. Naquele dia,um grupo de pessoas apareceu na sua casa,Daniel e Seiko não conseguiam se manter de pé,porque os espíritos sugavam bastante de suas energias. Athena tentou proteger seus filhos,mas não conseguiu,já que seus oponentes ficavam parados e ela era atacado por algo que não conseguia ver,somente sentir,com suas ultimas forças,ela teletransportou seus filhos para longe da casa. Daniel e Seiko acordam numa caverna,eles ficam preocupados por sua mãe e tentam voltar para casa.Ao chegarem lá,eles encontram sua antiga casa destruída e nenhum sinal de sua mãe. Seiko chora bastante enquanto Daniel a reconforta,prometendo que iriam vingar sua mãe,neste momento um homem misterioso aparece para os dois.Este homem é ninguém menos que Jonathan,ele se desculpa por ter desaparecido,mostrando estar triste com a situação, e explica que Daniel e Seiko haviam recebido algo novo. Jonathan explica a Daniel e Seiko que ambos haviam adquirido a habilidade de manifestar sua própria alma,isso se chama persona.Jonathan explica que ele havia adquirido essa habilidade durante uma luta onde ele quase matou um ser homem durante uma luta,para não ferir ninguém que ama,Jonathan teve de viajar para descobrir mais sobre Persona.Jonathan explica que uma pessoa chamada Naoto lhe contou lhe sobre as Personas e o ensinou a controlar. Daniel diz a seu pai que não estava querendo saber sobre as Personas,ele queria salvar sua mãe,então Jonathan lhe explica que sabe quem capturou Athena,mas para detê-lo,precisará da ajuda de seus filhos e para isso,ele viajará com Daniel e Seiko enquanto lhe ensinará a ambos sobre Persona. Persona Seu persona se chama Iron Head.O poder dele é transformar o Daniel em metal,assim ele ganha mais força e resistência. A outra habilidade é controlar tudo que seja de metal. Golpes Clássicos Especiais Psycho Ball:'Uma esfera de energia psíquica,pode ser feita no ar * '''Psycho Ball (Ex):'Daniel lança uma Psycho Ball com a direita,e outra com a esquerda 'Psycho Teleport:'Daniel se teleporta pra frente do oponente e dá uma rasteira estilo megaman * 'Psycho Teleport Ex:'Daniel se teleporta pra cima do oponente,e cai com os dois joelhos na sua cabeça 'Koryuken:'Um antiaéreo,de 2 hits * 'Koryuken (Ex):'Um Koryuken,Seguido de outro Koryuken no ar,e um golpe de duas mãos 'Dankyu Kyaku:'3 chutes,pode ser feito no ar * '''Dankyu Kyaku (Ex): Essa funciona mais como um Hien Shippu Kyaku,um chute seguido de outro que lança o oponente pra cima Psycho Reflector:'Um refletor de magias '''Next you'll gonna say counter:'Um counter em que Daniel diz a frase do oponente,depois dá um chute que o atordoa 'Smash:'Daniel segura o oponente pelas pernas e o joga no chão,dando três socos em seu rosto * 'Smash (Ex):'Em vez de 3 socos,são 5 e um golpe de duas mãos '''Super Moves LVL 1 Koryurekka:'3 Koryukens,são 9 hits '''Shining Crystal Bit:'Daniel é coberto por duas esferas de energia psíquica '''Super Moves LVL 2 Haoh Gadoken:'Uma esfera de chi gigante,igual ao Haoh Shoukoken,que faz Daniel cair no final '''Volare Via (Voe Longe !):'Uma sequencia de 50 socos em alta velocidade,que faz o oponente voar longe no final 'Shining Crystal Bit MAX:'Uma versão mais aprimorada do original '''Super Moves LVL 3 God Hand V4:'''Uma mão verde de energia,que absorve ataques e transforma em health. Daniel usa pra curar seus amigos em batalha. Golpes Moderno '''Unique Persona:'''Daniel ativa seu persona para atacar o oponente ou defende-lo '''Especiais Next you'll gonna say counter:'Um counter em que Daniel diz a frase do oponente,depois dá um chute que o atordoa '''Psycho Teleport:'Daniel se teleporta pra frente do oponente * 'Psycho Teleport(Persona ativado):'Daniel se teleporta para frente do oponente e seu persona acerta uma sequência de socos no oponente 'Koryuken:'Um antiaéreo,de 2 hits * 'Kurae!(Persona ativado):'Daniel pula enquanto seu persona manda vários socos como anti-aéreo 'Psycho Ball:'Uma esfera de energia psíquica,pode ser feita no ar 'Psycho Reflector:'Um refletor de magias 'Agression and Victory(Persona ativado):'Daniel manda vários socos com uma mão enquanto seu persona manda vários chutes '''Desperations Move Haoh Psycho Gadoken:'Uma esfera de chi gigante,igual ao Haoh Shoukoken,que faz Daniel cair no final '''Volare Via (Voe Longe !):'Uma sequencia de 50 socos em alta velocidade,que faz o oponente voar longe no final '''Persona Heart Heat Golden Spirit: Daniel invoca sua persona para trás do oponente,ambos começam a atacar o oponente em sincronia e então finalizam mandando um Koryuken Requiem for Victory: '''Daniel manda Shining Crystal Bit(Daniel é coberto por duas esferas de energia psíquica) então sua persona manda três socos que jogam o oponente três vezes contra o Shining Crystal bit e então finaliza agarrando o oponente e o levando ao Shining Crystal Bit até o golpe terminar '''Climax Move '''Holy Hand: '''Daniel transfere sua energia psíquica para sua persona,dando mais poder para ele.Então,Daniel começa a andar na direção do oponente,enquanto sua persona começa a dar socos incrivelmente rápidos e potentes,então,finaliza com um upper que joga o oponente para cima,Daniel e sua persona miram para cima e juntos um God Hand. Curiosidades * Seu nome seria Joseph como uma homenagem a Joseph Joestar,visto que Jonathan é uma homenagem a Jonathan Joestar * Seu nome é uma homenagem a Dan * Originalmente ele seria filho único